Nightmarish Choice
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: Mina Harker has a nightmare where she must choose between Tom Sawyer & Henry Jekyll. If she chooses one, the other dies. Read to find out how her nightmare ends and how she deals with it.


** Title: _Nightmarish Choice_**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_, that belongs to 20th Century Fox based on the comic books by Alan Moore & Kevin O'Niel. All literary characters copyright to their respective creators. I only own the nightmare villain the Reaper, but I wish I could own Jason Flemyng too!  
  
**Author's Note:** Okay, this crazy idea popped into my head when I was reading all of these Mina/Tom and Mina/Henry stories. Authors arguing back and forth which guy Mina will pair up with for _LXG 2_. Let me make this more interesting, Mina will have a nightmare sequence where she is forced to choose either Tom or Henry, if she chooses one the other dies. Thought I write this until my writer's block for _**Black Summons**_ lifts. My original villain the Reaper, who will have a voice like Christopher Lee's, is only a nightmare character and he only gives everyone trouble through dreams. As another note, the dream sequence will all be in _italics_.

* * *

_She was walking through a dark tunnel, all around her were black shadows. Her vampire night vision helped her see where she was going. The question was, where was she going? Mina Harker marched on into the black oblivion, wondering if it will ever end. She slightly held up her skirts above her ankles, allowing her to make a quicker pace.  
  
"Wilhelmina Harker," a deep enchanting voice, which reminded her of Dracula, called out, "come forth! Your trial has begun!"  
  
Trial? Mina's heart froze for a second. What could it mean? She slowed down her pace and took several long steps forward._  
  
_"Stop," the voice commanded, causing Mina to stop dead in her march. "You may go no further than there."  
  
The vampire swallowed hard as she summoned her courage to speak. "Who are you?" she asked. Her vision adjusted to the darkness even harder, she could make out a black form standing several feet from her._  
  
_Two torches flared up, one on each side of the dark figure, revealing the form in the light. The figure was that of a man, clad in black clothing, shirt, trousers, gloves, boots and a cloak over the shoulders with the hood drawn up, keeping the face in shadow.  
  
"I am the Reaper," the man who the voice belonged to answered. "I bring nightmare and death. I have come to set your trial, a trial that the life of one you love will depend on."_  
  
_"What do mean by that?" she asked, feeling a chill crawl up her spine. Mina was suddenly worried what the Reaper meant by 'one you love'. She just wanted to turn around and run away as fast as she could, but some unseen force held her in place.  
  
"This trial is where you choose one of the two men who care about you," the Reaper explained coldly. "You choose the one who you will love for life and the other must die and remain in the Underworld."  
  
Mina's icy blue eyes widened in horror. "Oh God..." she muttered to herself, covering her trembling lips with her fingers. Why was she being forced to such a twisted decision? As much as she wanted to leave, she had to find out who the two men were, and which one she would choose._  
  
_ "On one side," said the Reaper, sweeping a gloved hand to his right, "is the Agent of the American Secret Service." The torches on the side the Reaper indicated flared to light, revealing Tom Sawyer. "A brave young man, fighter for his beliefs and people he cares for. You, Wilhelmina, first thought of him as one you didn't held in high regard. Then you began to tolerate and respect him after the **League** was betrayed by Dorian Gray."  
  
Unable to say anything, Mina stared at Tom on the one side. The American's wrists and ankles were shackled and secure to the wall behind him, his mouth was gagged with a cloth. Tom's usually wavy blonde hair had many tangled knots, his clothes were smudged with dirt. The hazel eyes of the American desperately gazed back at Mina._  
  
_ "On the other side," the Reaper continued, sweeping his hand to his left, "is the good doctor of the **League**." The torches on the side, opposite from Tom's, burst into flames. The torch light revealed Henry Jekyll. "He is a mature but naive man of science, skilled in medicine, and he can turn into a hateful beast by the name of Edward Hyde. When he was recruited, everyone thought he was only needed for Hyde's strength. Of course, Wilhelmina, you saw there was more to him than just a monster after the treachery of Gray in Venice."  
  
The vampire fixed her gaze on Henry. The doctor was gagged and shackled like Tom was. Henry's clothing and copper colored hair were a mess as well. Tears streamed from his slate blue eyes as he returned the gaze. His sobs were muffled by the gag.  
  
This was terrible, Mina was forced to choose between Tom and Henry. Both of them were men she cared about, they were her colleagues, her friends! The two men did have some negative aspects, but they were good men and worthy members of the **League**. She would not dare let harm come to either of them. There had to be a way to save them._  
  
_"Choose Mrs. Harker," the Reaper's voice rang cold as death to Mina's ears. "You cannot have both. One must be your lover for life, the other must be sentenced to the Underworld."  
  
"I don't know who to choose," said Mina, trying to stay strong. She looked down at her feet, at a loss, unable to make her decision.  
  
"Choose!" As the Reaper's voice echoed throughout the chamber, the cries of Tom and Henry were restrained by their gags.  
  
Mina could no longer take the sound of the Reaper's voice and the muffled cries of the two League members. "I cannot decide!" she shouted out loud.  
  
"If you don't make a decision," the Reaper boomed, "then they both die!"  
  
"No!" Mina lifted her arms up as her scream echoed everywhere._

* * *

She sat straight up as she woke up from her horrible dream. It was the worst dream she had in long time. Her auburn hair hung loose around her pale face, sweat precipitated on her forehead. Mina got out of bed and slipped a house robe over her night gown. It was way early for everyone to be up, but Mina was too distressed from her nightmare to go back to sleep. She wanted to make sure that the events of her dream were not real.  
  
Mina left the warmth of her cabin into the empty corridor of the _Nautilus_. Her first stop will be at Tom's cabin, then she would go to Henry's. She walked silently down the corridor, there was no sign of anyone except herself. The vampire had finally approached the door of Tom's cabin. She opened the door and entered.  
  
Tom was asleep in his bunk, wrapped in a blanket, his sandy blonde head rested on a pillow. He made soft snores as he was lost in whatever dreams he had. Mina was relieved to see him alive and at peace.  
  
She glided to the side of Tom's bunk, and she swept the sandy hair from Tom's face with her hand. Bending over him, Mina planted a kiss on Tom's forehead, his skin felt warm to the touch of her lips. When she moved away, a wide grin was spread on the American's face, he looked rather silly. Mina smiled at the charming boyish face and left Tom's cabin, trying her best to hold back a giggle.  
  
She arrived to Henry's cabin, she saw the doctor sleeping in his bunk when she entered the room. A blanket draped over Henry's lanky form, one side of his face pressed into his pillow, and he was mumbling in his sleep. The doctor was struggling with his demon in his subconscious.  
  
Mina approached Henry's bed side like a wild cat stalking its prey. With one finger, she stroked the back of Henry's ear. She bent over him and pressed her lips against his exposed cheek. Henry sighed as Mina's kiss soothed him, he was smiling like he had when he saved _Nautilus_ after Mina moved away from him. Mina had to admit, Henry looked more handsome when he smiled. She left Henry's cabin, glad that no part of her nightmare became reality.  
  
The vampire returned to her cabin, she sighed with relief when she sat down on her bunk. Both Henry and Tom were safe and sound in their cabins, the Reaper and the trial were just a nightmare. Now Mina could go back to sleep.  
  
** Fin.**  



End file.
